brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Subaru
Subaru Asahina (朝日奈 昴, Asahina Subaru) is the ninth son of the Asahina family. Appearance Subaru has messy short black hair and black eyes. He is often seen wearing a sleeveless shirt with a hood jacket with the name of his university at the back along with track pants. In Season 2 his hair has seemed to grow longer and shaggier. He wears now a blue jacket with 6 buttons, gray trousers and white and blue sneakers. Personality Subaru has been dedicating his life to basketball ever since he was small. Because of his stoic and upright personality, combined with the fact that he’s absolutely not interested in anything other than sports, Subaru doesn't have any experience with women. Relationships Hinata Ema Subaru is often self conscious and awkward around Ema, and has been drawn to her upon their first meeting. They very often have awkward moments, and Ema blushes while she tries to come up with something to say. He is usually caught sneaking glances at her when no one is looking. Later on, when Subaru leaves the house and tells Ema to forget about everything that happened between them, in order to focus on basketball, she cries, but awaits for his return. She also admits she likes and admires Subaru for his love for basketball. She even went to one of his games, and because of her being there, he was able to win the game, and do his best while on the court. At the end of the novels, though, Ema is the one to confess to Subaru and they become a couple. Asahina Natsume Natsume was the one who originally influenced the path towards a professional sports career upon Subaru. Subaru later grows a hatred towards Natsume because he gave up on his dream. Later, they make up though when Ema convinces Subaru that Natsume still cares for him. Game Trivia *He is the ninth son of the Asahina family. *He attends Meiji University. *He is the first brother to be having romantic relationship with Ema. *He is in his school's basketball team and is number 14. *According to his first Character CD, he chose to play basketball because he was moved by the basketball manga he borrowed from Tsubaki. *He is the third brother to kiss Ema in anime. Second In Novel the first was Kaname. *The accidental kiss wasn't even an accident in the novels, He truly admits it. *Tsubaki and Azusa wrote "bad words" on his face. *Subaru is now a professional basketball player because he accepted the offer. *He doesn't get along with people who doesn't share the same interest as he does. That's why he spent most of his childhood with Natsume. *His relationship with Natsume went bitter after Natsume stepped down from sports. *He might leave the household as well due to the fact that he's a pro player and where he has to move to Kyuushu. It is unknown whether or not Ema decides to go with him as well. *He's in charge of sweeping the front of the apartment especially in autumn and spring when petals/leaves fall from the trees. He possibly also shovels the snow during winter. *For 2014 April Fool's, on the Brothers Conflict Sylph Dengeki web page, the female Subaru's name was spelled as 昴流. * His Zodiac is Virgo, the Virgin Maiden. Category:Characters Category:Asahina Family Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Episodes Category:Passion pink Category:Image Gallery Category:Images